Tell
by trombonegirl211
Summary: RLSB Slash. Sirius and Remus might want to tell James.
1. Prologue

Just so we're clear:

I do not own Harry Potter or these wonderful characters. If I did, the books would be a bit different. Don't sue me.

This is indeed slash, which is a gay relationship. If for some reason you don't like that, don't complain to me. I warned you before hand, so deal or just don't read.

Sirius lay on his back, Remus' head on his chest.

"Remy?"

"Yah Siri?"

"I think we should tell him."

Remus bolted upright. "What?"

Sirius sat up as well. "I think we should tell Prongs about us. We've been together for a few months now, they know nothing so far, and they're our friends. I think they should know."

"But what if they think it's gross? And ignore us? What if they hate us?"

"They won't."

"How can you know?"

"Fine. How about this. We get them into a discussion about gays, and ask them what they would do if, _hypothetically_, we were gay. Or even together. Then we'll have our answer, and tell them or not, depending. Alright?"

"Alright." Remus settled back down on Sirius's chest and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Just so we're clear:

I do not own Harry Potter or these wonderful characters. If I did, the books would be a bit different. Don't sue me.

This is indeed slash, which is a gay relationship. If for some reason you don't like that, don't complain to me. I warned you before hand, so deal or just don't read.

They awoke to a pillow being thrown at their heads. "Oi! You lot! UP!"

Remus snuggled into bed more. "Wassat?"

James yelled again. "GET! UP!"

Sirius opened his eyes and glared, then got up. "Come on, Moony, you heard the man. It's almost breakfast."

As Remus turned over again, James started whacking him with a pillow.

"Fine! I'm up! I'm up!"

Remus stumbled around trying to find his shirt. James turned to Sirius. "Hey Padfoot?"

"Yah?"

"Why were you in Moony's bed?"

Remus froze, but luckily he was behind James, so James didn't notice his reaction.

"Oh, Remus had a nightmare, so he asked me to stay with him." Remus was motioning behind James' back for Sirius to continue. James' question had totally woken him up. Sirius continued. "What, did you think we were in love?"

"No. Of course not."

Remus cut in. "Speaking of, I wanted to ask you James: how do you feel about homosexuality?"

James glanced at him wide-eyed. "Uhhhh…Why?"

"Because I'm curious. I'm muggle-born, of course, and don't know whether it's considered fine or awful in the wizarding world." This, of course, was known to Remus and Sirius to not be a good excuse, as Sirius had told him before that homosexuality was, as a whole, considered okay, but wizards preferred heterosexuality. For the most part, though, gays weren't prosecuted.

James didn't know all that though. He knew how wizards viewed homosexuality, but didn't know Remus knew it. "Well, most wizards don't really view homosexuality as good. But there isn't a strong prejudice against it. Myself, I don't really mind it. I guess. It seems kinda nasty to me, but…I'm sure straights seem kinda nasty to gays."

"So what would you have thought if Pads and I told you we _were_ gay, and in love?"

"I dunno…It'd be okay I guess…I'm glad you're not though. It would make dorm time awkward. Let's go to breakfast."


	3. Chapter 2

Just so we're clear:

I do not own Harry Potter or these wonderful characters. If I did, the books would be a bit different. Don't sue me.

This is indeed slash, which is a gay relationship. If for some reason you don't like that, don't complain to me. I warned you before hand, so deal or just don't read.

"Siri?" Remus mumbled as said person kissed under his jaw. "What do you think about what Prongs said?"

"I dunno…" Sirius kissed down Remus' neck while speaking.

"Should we tell him?"

"I dunno…" Sirius moved back up and kissed Remus, sliding his tongue between Remus' lips. They kissed for a few minutes, until Remus pushed him away.

"Siri. Please focus. Should we tell him?"

"I think so. He had a pretty positive response. He said he thought it'd be fine."

"But-but he said he was glad we aren't. He said it would make it all awkward."

"We should still tell him. He'd be fine if it actually happened. And anyway, he's too good of a friend to get rid of us, even if he did feel a bit uncomfortable. And we'd show him it's ok, that we're still the same people."

Remus gave in.


	4. Chapter 3

Just so we're clear:

I do not own Harry Potter or these wonderful characters. If I did, the books would be a bit different. Don't sue me.

This is indeed slash, which is a gay relationship. If for some reason you don't like that, don't complain to me. I warned you before hand, so deal or just don't read.

"James? Could you come here a sec?"

"Sure. What's up guys?"

"Um. Siri and I wanted to tell you something. Um. Um."  
"Just spit it out."

"Um. Well, you see, we wanted to say, um, that…"

Sirius interrupted. "What he's trying to say is that we're gay."

James paled dramatically, and then burst into questions. "Really? How long have you known? Do you like anyone? Um, you guys don't, um, check me out or anything do you?"

Sirius responded first. "Ew! Check you out! NO WAY! I take that back. I did once. And never did again. Ugh."

Remus chuckled nervously. "Um, no. I've never checked you out. Why would I? I already liked someone when I figured it out. Which was, I dunno, about 4th year I guess."

"You like someone? Really? WHO?"

"Oh great, James the matchmaker comes to attack. Calm down, James."

"Who is it? Is it that gay guy in Ravenclaw, the one with blonde hair? Or, hey! Is it that Hufflepuff, the one everyone teases about being gay, with the black hair?"

Sirius cut in. "Prongs, I'm hurt. I tell you I'm guy, and when trying to set Moony up for someone, you totally forget about me, especially when I'm clearly the sexiest guy in the school."

James continued as if he hadn't heard him (though of course, he had). "It's not a Slytherin, is it? Oh, Merlin, it's not _Snape_, is it? OH! I've got it! Is it Paddy here?"

Moony turned red.

"Oh. Ohhhh. I wasn't supposed to let Pads know, was I? Shoot, I'm sorry Moony."

Sirius started to laugh, and Moony joined him.

"Hey, guys? What's so funny?"

Sirius answered this question by pulling Moony over and kissing him.

"YES! James the matchmaker strikes again!"

"JAMES! You, the matchmaker who always fails, have not struck again. We've been together since the end of last year. That's why we told you together. And, in continuation of you're earlier question again, I never checked you out because I was too busy checking Siri out."

"And I Remy."

"Until one day we caught each other looking."

"And ended up not knowing how to explain."

"So I kissed him."

"No! I kissed you!"

"No, Siri, I kissed you. It doesn't matter anyways. The point is, we kissed."

"And have been together ever since."

James returned to questions. "Sooo…Am I the only one you've told? Are you going to tell anyone else? You do use silencing charms and such, right? You're not gonna, like, kiss in front of me are you? Wait, you just did…But you won't do anymore than lightly kiss in front of me, will you?"

Remus laughed. "Yes. No, we'll tell Lily and maybe Wormtail. Yes of course, how did you think we kept it from you this long? Yes, we will kiss, but no more. Probably. Unless we get carried away."

James winced. "Ugh. This is gonna take some getting used to."


End file.
